Tear You Apart
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: I cannot find a way to describe it, it's there inside all I do is hide, I wish that it would just go away. What would you do if you knew? All the pain I thought I knew, All the thoughts lead back to you. Back to what was never said inside my head.


Tear You Apart

Chapter One: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own anime. I do not own Rumiko Takahashi and above all I definately do _not_ own my mind! Have fun .-**

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked towards a clearing, alone in his all too common forest. "Kikyo…" He tried again as he looked around for the undead priestess. "Hai?" He heard a voice behind him as he turned around to find the woman's cold and blank eyes staring at him.

"I'm here, now what did you want?" he said as he sat at a tree stump. "Tonight we will take out the girl.." Kikyo said as she look towards the sky. "How?" He asked as he wondered. "You are going with her tonight to her junior ball so this is what you will do.." She started.

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

Kagome tapped her foot as she waited next to the well in her black high heels with her hair in a half-ponytail with the ponytail curled accompanied by her bangs. Her black dress with rhinestone flowers imprinted around the bottom and a diamond rose at the waist. Once she saw the blue glow come from the well, she sighed as Inuyasha jumped up and landed next to her.

"You. Are. Late.." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him into her house while the said hanyou had a few unnoticeable specks of red forming on his face. After getting dressed he looked at himself in the mirror. His long black hair went well with his white tuxedo Kagome bought for him with a pair of black shoes and his brown eyes. "I hope this works, Kikyo.." He whispered to himself as he straightened his jacket and walked out of the room.

_And the whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

As the two got into the limo that Kagome's mom rented just for them they took a picture together, Kagome holding onto Inuyasha's hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. In the limo the two stared out the window and watched as the street lights and buildings passed by with their minds far from the ride to the school.

As Inuyasha thought over the plans Kagome thought about what Eri told her. 'Alright Kagome, all you have to do is smile and nod when you feel like your going to blush and ask to use the bathroom.' She thought to herself as she also recalled that her friend still didn't trust Inuyasha but she would still give him a chance no matter who said what.

_Late night, and passing, mention it flipped to her_

_Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped_

The two got out of the limo as Kagome latched her arm around Inuyasha and took a deep breathe as the two walked into the decorated gymnasium that looked elegant. Kagome gulped as Inuyasha's stomach did a flip. They walked until they came upon the three of Kagome's friends.

"Wow he looks cute with his hair dyed.." Ayumi said smiling. "I know, good going Kagome!!" Yuka said as she winked at the two. "Yuka, this isn't a contest or a game-" Kagome started. "Oh. My. God. Kagome, is that you with that hottie?" Eri said smiling as she finally took a break from talking with Hojo. "Eri…" Kagome said as her eye almost twitched and she started to blush.

_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light_

_When she walked in, he throws up, believe its the fright_

Inuyasha looked from each of the girls as they started to argue with each other and manage to smile and laugh at some comments. 'I don't think I can do this…' He thought as he took an intake of breathe. "Hey, are you okay?" Kagome whispered to him while smiling at a comment Yuka made. "Fine.." He replied as he made it look like he was paying attention.

Yet again he thought of all the options of getting out of this situation. 'No, I WILL do this for Kikyo!' He thought as he unlatched his hand from Kagome. "Excuse me for a minute ladies.." Inuyasha said as they all looked at him. "Pardon?" They all said in unison before they began to laugh.

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak_

He repeated himself as they all nodded and shooed him off as they all surrounded Kagome and started to question her. As she answered their questions about how she got Inuyasha to dye his hair and wear a tux she wondered what was taking him so long in the bathroom.

Inuyasha stared at himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He knew what he had to do. He knew it was wrong and he knew it would not only hurt Kagome. He took out the knife that Kikyo gave to him as he stared at it. This was what would make her happy, so he would do this.

_Escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

_Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days_

"_I want you to make sure you fully have her trust. Then you will use this…" Kikyo told him as she handed him a knife. "How am I suppose to do this?" He asked. "Take her outside into somewhere private and act like you are truly going to kiss her and then make your move.." Kikyo said as she turned around…_

He kept staring at the knife and wondered about who he really liked. 'What me and Kagome have isn't real..' He thought to himself. That thought filled him with determination to complete his mission and yet he had a bad feeling about all this. He shooed all his feelings out of the way. This was for Kikyo and he would do it.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

"Kagome, I don't trust him.." Eri said. "I know but-" Kagome started. "I totally agree with Eri on this.." Hojo said. "Well that's just be-" She tried again. "No Kagome, I'm going to third that, he doesn't look trustworthy…" Ayumi said as they all looked at him as he walked towards them.

Kagome had this feeling that she should leave as quickly as she could, but she wanted to know why she had that feeling. Maybe they were right, she shouldn't trust him but maybe it was just nervousness. Yeah that was it, she was nervous. All she had to do was overcome her fears and she knew just the way to do it. The feeling kept growing in her mind as she started to ignore her friends and make her way over to Inuyasha.

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

"Come, were dancing!" Kagome told him as they walked to the crowded dance floor and she laid her head on his stomach as she felt his arms wrap upon her waist as they danced to the slow song. "Kagome…" He said as he started as she lifted her head up and they stared into each others eyes. That feeling grew even larger as Kagome felt his arms tighten around her arm.

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fcking tear you apart_

As they unknowingly kept dancing with the music their eyes were locked onto each other. "Kagome…I love you.." Inuyasha told her as his heart tightened and his throat went raw as he knew that was one of the lies he should have never told. They started to babble with each other as they finally realized they were staring at each other and they looked everywhere except for each other as they were both blushing. 'Maybe this will be easy…' He thought to himself.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking that he'd passed_

_And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance_

Kagome let her hand slip and soon they stood still as they held hands. "I…love you too, Inuyasha.." She replied. She knew she was lying because she was undecided and that feeling kept growing but she wanted to know why he said that. Their eyes locked as it felt as if time itself had stopped. The two thought about the serious or if any realistic consequences of their actions

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there_

_Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare_

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

_Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school_

As Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's lips the feeling hit her hard and she felt as if she shouldn't be kissing him but she couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to lit his tongue slip into hers. As he wrapped his arms around her waist he started to think about the knife in his pocket. 'Can I really do this?' He thought as he left no corner of her mouth untouched.

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad_

_Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy_

As the two split apart they saw Kagome's friends staring at them. "Come.." Inuyasha said as he held her hand and led her outside. The two walked into a nearby park and went to the lake as they stared at the moonlight. As they sat down, Inuyasha leaned back onto a tree and Kagome was in his lap. As Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring that feeling, Inuyasha began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

_Now a little crush turned into a like_

_And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

As he whispered to her Kagome smiled as she relaxed and put her arms down to the grass. As she slid her hand to the grass she felt something in his pocket and tensed. The feeling was as strong as ever as she winced and looked back at Inuyasha. "What's in your pocket?" She asked. When she got no reply she reached into his pocket and he grabbed her hand when she felt her hand scrape something and she winced as she pulled it out.

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fcking tear you apart_

As she looked at the knife her eyes widened. Truth be told, Inuyasha decided against using it but before he could explain Kagome dropped the knife and ran towards the shrine as tears slid down her face. She heard his pleas for her to stop and let him explain but her feet wouldn't stop and neither would she. Kagome thought that she finally had someone she could be with. Someone she could trust but she was wrong yet again. He hurt her again and he wanted her to stop..

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed against me tight_

_Lie still, and close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

As Rin walked behind Sesshoumaru she looked around and noticed she didn't know where they were. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin started as he glanced back. "Where are we going?" Rin asked as the two stopped walking. "We're going to visit Lady Kagome.." Sesshoumaru replied as they started to walk.

He heard the whole thing. Inuyasha and Kikyo making plans and he also heard the girl when she asked Inuyasha to come to her junior as she called it 'prom'. He normally wouldn't care but the fact remains that Rin liked the girl and that his idiotic half dimwit of a brother could shame the Taisho name…

Kagome ran up the stairs and opened and closed the sliding doors as she jumped into the well and into a thunderstorm occurring in the warring states era. As the tears slid down her face she made her way out of the well to find her awaiting friends with shocked faces. "Something-" Sango started before she noticed Kagome ran as if she was escaping.. They looked to find the well glow yet again and ran after Kagome.

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

Kagome didn't know where she was going but her mind kept telling her to go towards the west. But.. 'Sesshoumaru..' She thought as she ran. Why would she want to move towards Sesshoumaru of all people. As the rain damped her hair and dress (which she paid a lot of money for..) she saw a girl running towards her as her eyes widened. 'Rin!' She thought as she hugged the girl.

"Rin is happy to see you!" Rin said before she noticed Kagome was crying. "What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru walked up to the two hugging females and the Inu-tachi caught up as the perpetrator- Inuyasha finally came into eyesight of them all.

_I want to fcking tear you apart_


End file.
